This invention relates to watching, photographing and hunting of four-legged wild game, and more particularly, to a four-legged female wild game decoy for attracting like male wild game.
Four-legged wild game, such as deer, elk, moose, etc., are quite elusive and immediately run away from the scent or noticed presence of humans. Thus, such wild game are difficult to locate for watching, photographing or hunting by the sportsman or hunter.
Both male and female wild game decoys have been used for attracting the wild game but have met with limited success. The reason for this is simple in that the decoys are much like statues and are completely immobile with respect to their bodies, heads, limbs and tails. Many also do not appear life-like.
It is well known that during the mating or rut season in the fall, hunters will often utilize female game decoys to attract bucks and bulls. However, the male wild game become suspicious as the decoy provides no real life movement. Scent attractants comprised of female estrus urine from the wild game have also been utilized to attract the males of the species. However, scent attractants have also met with limited success in that the scent travels downwind and the male wild game similarly becomes suspicious when they do not see the actual female wild game animal.
Applicant has discovered that most four-legged female wild game squat when they urinate. Also, when wild female game are receptive to breeding, they will lift their tail upwardly and to a substantially horizontal position. During the rut or mating season, the male species of the wild game will come running on approach to the immediate location rearward of the female during and after urination for the male animal to smell and determine if the female is ready or receptive for mating. This squatting of the female wild game and lifting of the tail have consistently shown to most faithfully attract the male wild game to be watched, photographed or hunted.
There is a need for a mechanical four-legged female wild game decoy that can simulate urination posture of the female animal and similarly will lift the tail from its downward hanging position to an upward substantially horizontal and outward position indicating receptiveness to breeding.